Ten Years After
Ten Years After Family Tree September 29, 1967 Roundhouse, London, ENG (UFO Club, supporting Jeff Beck & Mark Boyle's New Sensual Laboratory, with Contessa & Veronica) October 6, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG October 20, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG March 15, 1968 Manor House, London, ENG (Bluesville '68) March 22, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The New Nadir) June 28-30, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Canned Heat & Dan Hicks & His Hot Licks) July 12-21, 1968 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA August 7, 1968 Toby Jug, Tolworth, ENG September 13, 1968 Manor House, London, ENG (Bluesville '68) October 4-6, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Rationals, (4th) The Dave Workman Band, (5th) Orange Fuzz, (6th) The Stuart Avery Assemblage, New Phenomena) October 10-12, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by The Listening) October 15-17, 1968 La Cave, Cleveland, OH November 29-30, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Jeff Beck & Moody Blues) July 5-7, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Butterfield Blues Band) November 14-17, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Country Weather & Sun Ra) December 26, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by East Of Eden) 1969 March 6-9, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Spirit & Country Weather) June 28, 1969 Recreation Ground, Bath, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues) July 5, 1969 Action House, Island Park, NY (with Dr. John) July 13, 1969 Singer Bowl, Flushing, NY (Singer Bowl Music Festival, supporting Vanilla Fudge & Jeff Beck Group, with Edwin Hawkins Singers) July 22-24, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Ike & Tina Turner & Flock) July 27, 1969 Balboa Stadium, San Diego, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) July 31-August 2, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Magic Terry & The Universe) August 26-28, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Terry Reid & Barkays) September 9-11, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by The Stooges) Ten Years After UK Tour December 1969 December 9, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 10, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 11, 1969 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 12, 1969 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 13, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 15, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 17, 1969 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 19, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) February 27-28, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Doug Kershaw) March 2-4, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Redbone) March 12-15, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Buddy Rich, Sea Train, Kimberley) June 15-17, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Mott The Hoople) July 28-30, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Cactus & Toe Fat) August 4-9, 1970 Harmonyville (Cancelled) September 4, 1970 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER ("Super Concert '70" with Jimi Hendrix Experience, Procol Harum, Cold Blood & Cat Mother) March 7-8, 1971 Kongresshalle, Frankfurt, GER (supported by Mick Abrahams Band) January 15, 1972 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (supported by National Head Band) April 28, 1972 County Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (supported by Chilliwack & High Flying Bird) October 6, 1972 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Edgar Winter) October 9, 1972 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI August 3, 1973 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (London Music Festival 1973) June 13, 1974 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (supported by King Crimson & Strawbs) August 18, 1979 Ludwigsparkstadion, Saarbrücken, GER (Saarbrücken Open Air '79, supporting Queen, Rory Gallagher, with Molly Hatchet, Lake, Voyager & Red Baron) The Alvin Lee Band European Tour 1981 Line-up: Alvin Lee (voc, gtr), Mick Taylor (gtr; some p), Fuzzy Samuels (bass), Tom Compton (dr) There were nine gigs announced for Germany in the first half of November, but the tour was cancelled after the second gig. October 26, 1981 Palasport, Turin, ITY October 27, 1981 Teatro Tenda, Florence, ITY October 28, 1981 Rolling Stone, Milan, ITY October 29, 1981 Rome, ITY October 30, 1981 Kongresshaus, Biel, SUI (cancelled) November 1, 1981 Hamburg, W. GER November 3, 1981 Kiel, W. GER November 12, 1981 Theatre Le Palace, Paris, FRA November 13, 1981 Lyon, FRA November 14, 1981 Grand Odeon, Montpellier, FRA November 17, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG North American Tour as support for Black Sabbath. Line-up: Alvin Lee (voc, gtr), Mick Taylor (gtr; some p), Fuzzy Samuels (bass), Tom Compton (dr) November 19, 1981 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON November 20, 1981 Forum Hall, Montreal, QC November 21, 1981 Civic Center Arena, Ottawa, ON November 21, 1981 Binghamton, NY November 24, 1981 Stabler Arena, Bethlehem, PA November 25, 1981 Civic Center, Glens Falls, NY (supporting Black Sabbath) November 27, 1981 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA November 28, 1981 My Father’s Place, Roslyn, NY November 29, 1981 Columbus, OH (supporting Black Sabbath) November 30, 1981 Charleston, WV December 1, 1981 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supporting Black Sabbath) December 3, 1981 Capitol Center, Largo, MD December 4, 1981 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA December 5, 1981 Wicomico Civic Center, Salisbury, MD December 6, 1981 Richmond, VA December 8, 1981 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH December 9, 1981 Louisville, KY December 10, 1981 Memphis, TN December 12, 1981 Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MN December 13, 1981 Little Rock, AR December 15, 1981 Stages, Granite City, IL December 16, 1981 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN December 17, 1981 Riverfront Arena, Cincinnati, OH December 19, 1981 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN December 20-21, 1981 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL